


Tonight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Late at Night, Other, Post Season 7, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow she must be ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Apocalypse"

Tomorrow she must be ready; the axes have been sharpened and the crossbow quivers are all full. Tomorrow they go into battle to prevent the Rite of St. Jaxius. If they fail, as usual, the world will end, but if they succeed, as she knows they will, then they will have averted their seventeenth apocalypse.

At least she thinks its number seventeen, but it might be sixteen. She loses count occasionally, but Willow would know. Willow is currently curled up on their bed with Xander, sleeping and conserving her magical strength for the battle.

Buffy should be with them, should be sleeping too, but she's too keyed up, waiting for the morning.

The others are gone, off on their own adventures, and the original trio is finally alone again. As familiar as this night is, as often as they have faced the ending of the world, Buffy still worries. She wishes she had the strength to forbid her lovers from battle, from the danger, but she knows she needs them.

Checking the pile of stakes one last time, Buffy finally gives in to the need to rest. She crawls into the bed, snuggling up on Xander's other side. Tomorrow she must be ready, but tonight she can just sleep with them.


End file.
